The present invention relates to propellers and, in particular, to propeller blades formed having a reinforced spar core.
Modern propeller blades typically include root portions which extend into the hub arm of the hub of the propeller system and which are secured to and rotatable relative to the hub arm via a retention assembly. Typically the retention assembly includes one or a plurality of ball bearing assemblies which permit the rotation of the blade in the hub arm for accomplishing pitch change of the blade for altering the speed of the propeller and accordingly, the aircraft.
The blades are typically formed by surrounding a foam spar core with a carbon composite fabric that is braided on to the foam spar core. Leading and trailing edges of the blade are then formed over the fabric and surrounded by, for example, a Kevlar sock. Such blades are light and effective for their intended purposes.